


One of These Nights

by nazyalenskyism



Series: Grishaverse Collection [5]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IDIOTS!, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, two local idiots think this is a completely platonic thing but guess what it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyalenskyism/pseuds/nazyalenskyism
Summary: There was only one bed! A piece of fluff in the middle of some zoyalai angst I've been working on. This could also serve as a bit of a prequel to Free Falling, an earlier fic (chapter 2) in this collection! <3 Enjoy, and as always feedback is really appreciated. <3
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Grishaverse Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> There was only one bed! A piece of fluff in the middle of some zoyalai angst I've been working on. This could also serve as a bit of a prequel to Free Falling, an earlier fic (chapter 2) in this collection! <3 Enjoy, and as always feedback is really appreciated. <3

“Lantsov, Lantsov. Hmmm, I don’t see your reservation here, Sir.” He could feel the heat of Zoya’s glare burning a hole in the back of his head as the man tried to find Nikolai’s booking. He’d known this would happen, that was why he’d booked the room as soon as their friends had decided on the trip. 

“I booked the rooms four months ago,” Nikolai explained, “here’s my confirmation number, and the agent I spoke to when I booked them.” David and Tamar had sidled up to him now, looking worried. Fantastic. Another group vacation gone awry because of Nikolai’s bad luck. 

“Ah yes, here it is! The platinum suite with three bedrooms.”

“Four rooms,” Nikolai corrected. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lantsov, but the reservation is for three rooms.

“I booked a four room suite.”

“It must have been a scheduling error, but we’re all sold out for the week, there are no other rooms available.”

“Is there a sofa-bed?”

“No sir, the suite only has arm-chairs.”

He turned to Zoya, hoping that she would accept his proposal, “I’ll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed Nazyalensky.” 

Zoya’s back was stiff, her lips pursed, but she knew as well as he did that there was no alternative. The rest of their friends were coupled up, and Tolya hadn’t been able to come. “You can sleep in the bathtub, and maybe if you behave I’ll let you sleep on the floor.”

Nikolai grinned, “ruthless.”

She snatched the room key out of his hand, “practical.” Turning on her heel she glided to the elevator, waiting until the doors had begun to close to say, “and don’t forget my bags, Lantsov.”

Nikolai had to suppress a laugh as David grumbled, “she’s nearly as dramatic as you.”

*** 

“Goodnight,” she called out, pushing the door closed and suppressing an eyeroll as Genya blew her a kiss and Tamar mouthed, , _‘good luck’_.

She’d called down to the front desk 5 times since they’d checked in, asking if they somehow had an extra cot, but to no avail. Nikolai had offered to sleep on the floor but she knew in her heart that she couldn’t let him do it, not without any sort of bedding. She’d even wanted to see if any of the shops in the ski town had air mattresses for sale, but by the time they’d checked in, it was too late in the evening and they had all closed. Nikolai had asked for extra sheets and pillows and had managed to make himself a little nest-looking-bed on the floor but it was so pathetic looking that she felt bad as soon as she saw the end result. Maybe it was the three bottles of wine that she’d split with the girls or maybe she was too tired to realize the mistake she was barrelling towards, but she felt her inhibitions lower. 

“Lantsov,” she called down once she’d slipped into the covers. 

“Yes dear?” Was there ever a moment she didn’t want to strangle him?

“You shouldn’t sleep on the floor, for all you know there could be bedbugs in the carpet.”

He raised a brow, “and what do you suggest instead Nazyalensky?” 

“That you don’t sleep on the floor.” 

“So where should I sleep?”

Zoya bit the inside of her cheek, her pride would not let her tell him to sleep in the bed, and he knew that as well as she did. “Not. On. The. Floor.”

“So,” he started, pushing himself up, “this isn’t the floor,” plopping down on the far end of the bed, “so I could sleep here?”

“Unless this is the floor, idiot, you’d be right.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with me sleeping up here?” There was a note of genuine concern in his words and she loathed that he could see through her so easily.

She blew out an exasperated breath, “I don’t care what you do. Just decide quickly, I’m going to bed.” She slipped further into the covers, refusing to look at him as she whipped out her phone to text Genya.

_‘Are you asleep? Am I allowed to strangle Nikolai?’_

_‘I was… and no? he’s practically paying for the whole trip AND planned it. David would be sad if you killed his best friend so it’s not allowed :(_

_‘Traitor. I thought you were on my side.’_

_‘Goodnight <3 don’t kill each other in your sleep xx.’ _

Zoya huffed out a breath, Genya used to be onboard with all her plans before she’d gotten married. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nikolai throw his robe over a chair, and grab his book before slipping into the bed, as far as possible from where she was. Good. He’d left his extra pillows on the floor, though and it would be a shame to let them go to waste. Nikolai barely glanced up from his novel as she divided the bed down the middle with pillows, creating a barrier of sorts. When she’d finally collapsed back into her spot, she heard that annoying drawl again.

“Are you worried I’m going to squash you in my sleep?” 

“Goodnight. I’m turning off the lights.” Without another glance his way she reached over and tugged the lampstring so hard it was a miracle she hadn’t broken it. Burrowing into the pillows she tried to let the dark and quiet usher her to sleep.

“Turning the lights off so quickly Zoya? Worried that my charming face in the moonlight will be your undoing?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“So if you’re not worried about me squishing you, what are you so worried about Nazyalensky? Scared you’ll fall in love with me?” She could feel him wiggle his eyebrows in the dark. _‘He’s insufferable,’_ she thought, _‘absolutely insufferable.’_ It was ridiculous that she had the misfortune of knowing him this well. Reaching across herself she grabbed the first pillow she could find and arced her hand down in a powerful swing, landing right where she figured Nikolai’s body would be.

“How you wound me,” she heard him groan. Good. She felt a tug on the pillow before the bed dipped and then dipped again, closer to her. The light suddenly clicked on, revealing Nikolai above her, arms on either side of her. 

“Nazyalensky, that wasn’t very nice of you.” His head dipped closer as he spoke, lips nearly brushing her ear. “I’d like to get some rest so please don’t murder me tonight.” Winking at her, he pulled away, shutting off the light before collapsing back to his side. _Saints,_ she already regretted this. Here he was… being Nikolai, making her want to tilt her head upwards, just to see what would happen if her lips brushed against him. She shook her head out, collapsing back against the pillows and turning away from him, she was never going to offer him the bed again.

*** 

The ring of the hotel’s alarm was what woke Nikolai up the next morning, who the hell forgot to turn it off before they checked out? He slammed a hand into the clock, shutting off the beeping. Nikolai tried to turn onto his side away from the window, but stopped when he realized his arm was trapped. _‘what the hell?’_

Curled into his side, head on his chest, was his sharp-tongued harpy, fast asleep with her arm wrapped around him. _‘Oh.’_ Nikolai thought, _‘she is not going to be happy about this.’_ He smiled to himself, imagining her potentially explosive reaction to the situation, letting her venomous tone lull him back to sleep. 

Zoya clenched her eyes shut tighter, she really didn’t want to wake up yet. This was a vacation, she deserved to sleep in. She tried to curl more into the heat of the bed, thinking that she should’ve packed something warmer than her flimsy nightgown, they were in the mountains after all. She pressed her cheek into the bed, shifting when the solid surface didn’t shift. What kind of hotel had mattresses as hard as rocks? She tried to turn over but she couldn’t move... _’what in the world…?’_ She pushed an eye open, freezing when she realized what had happened. An arm was wrapped tight around her waist, her head lay on a chest, and her arm was draped across someone’s shoulder. Not just someone’s, it was Nikolai’s arm, his chest and his shoulder. Zoya began to wriggle furiously, trying to slip out of his tight embrace, _‘Saints he was strong’._

“Whatareyoudoing,” Nikolai mumbled, eyes still shut. _‘Shit.’_ She hadn’t wanted to wake him up. It was bad enough that she would remember this, she didn’t need him to as well. She stilled, waiting until she heard his breathing steady before carefully prying herself out of his arms. She didn’t let herself linger on the curl of his golden lashes, the way that even when he was asleep, a smile threatened to tug up the corners of his mouth. She definitely didn’t let herself miss the warmth of his embrace, or the ruffle of his hair or how he looked more at ease than she’d ever seen him, how a part of her wanted to know if this was what it was always like, to be at his side. Rather than letting her mind take her down these paths, she made her way to the bathroom picking up her heavy layers for skiing, casting a last glance at Nikolai’s golden form, illuminated by the soft glints of sunlight peeking out from the edges of the windows. Maybe her gaze lingered a second too long. Maybe she paused for a second longer, not wanting to close the door just yet. And maybe she hurried and pressed the door closed when she saw him begin to stir, sinking back against it slowly, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

She’d slipped away quicker than smoke through his fingers, leaving him alone and colder than he’d ever felt before, even more than when his brother had sat on his back in 3 feet of snow. Nikolai doubted he would be able to forget the soft silk slipping against his fingers, her wide eyes and shining hair splayed out beneath him when he’d reached to turn off the lights, the way the light had caught her when she’d first slipped into the room, gilding her features and faltering his breath. But nothing struck him more than the way she rolled her eyes at him, the huff of breath she let out when he said something absurd, the sharp comments she never softened for anyone, especially not for him. The way that in spite of herself, she’d let him up into the bed. Nikolai tipped his head back in a burst of laughter, reaching for his phone, unable to believe that he was about to text David and Tamar of all people on advice about matters of the heart. He needed help, and somehow, these two of all the people he knew were the most successful with love. He really hoped he wasn’t about to make a mistake, but he’d hopelessly let a thunderous storm into his heart and he needed all the help he could get. 

_Nikolai: ‘Are you awake? Am I allowed to like Nazyalensky.’_

_David: ‘You don’t like her? Why are you friends with her then?’_

_Tamar: ‘You’re in love with Zoya? No shit.’_

_Nikolai: ‘I didn’t say that. But… if that was the case, what would I do?’_

_Tamar: ‘the hell if i know.’_

_David: ‘Talk about your favourite metals and poisons, that’s what Genya likes.’_

_Nikolai: ‘Nazyalensky once told me that she’d rather get her finger chopped off than listen to me talk.’_

_Tamar: ‘she still listens, doesn’t she?? just do that thing that makes her look like she’s going to strangle you. you know, when you wink and flirt and joke about being in love with her.’_

_David: ‘Do that ^^.’_

_Tamar: ‘if that doesn’t work, buy her an axe. women love axes.’_

_David: ‘or a chemical kit.’_

_Nikolai: ‘...’_

Nikolai fell back against the pillows, groaning at the lack of advice from the supposed experts. Zoya breezed out of the bathroom at the same time running fingers through her perfectly blow dried hair, fingers almost on the doorknob when he managed to find his voice.

“How did you sleep, Nazyalensky?”

She paused for the briefest moment, a slight tinge of colour flushing her cheeks. “Terribly. You kept shifting the bed, it felt like I was on a ship with how much you fidgeted.”

“Oh,” he said, suppressing a smile, “should I sleep on the floor tonight?” 

“If we find you a sleeping bag tonight, but I doubt we’ll be able to. I already called around this morning, and I couldn’t find anything.” He had to stop himself from smiling, he knew she was lying because _he’d_ called every shop in the area when she was in the bathroom and knew for a fact that the closest two stores had multiple sleeping bags. Though he was confused, he bit his tongue, not wanting to lose this, ruin this moment, whatever _this_ was. 

“Okay Nazyalensky. Sure you can fend off my charming face for another night? If you’re not careful you might fall in love, dear Zoya.”

She huffed, rolling her eyes, “whatever you say Lantsov. Now get dressed, you’re teaching us how to ski in an hour.” He let out an oomf as his toiletry bag hit his chest, her aim perfect while she flounced out the door. She had looked like she wanted to strangle him _and_ she had rolled her eyes. Things were looking up already. 

He looked back down at the chime of his phone.

_David: Nikolai if you do any of that, I will kill you myself. Just tell her how you feel, woo her, charm her, she already puts up with you, who’s to say she won’t want to put up with you some more ;) ;) ;) xoxo Genya_

_Tamar: ^^ yeah what she said — N_

He let out another laugh as he made his way to get dressed. Never mind, when it came to Zoya Nazyalensky, he was a hopeless case after all.


End file.
